


Modern Love: A Tsukuni AU

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, And neither did Touma or Tsurugi, Big Bro Tai-chan is sick of Tsurugi's shenanigans, First Meetings, He wants Tsurugi to settle down with 'the right one', Just How I Like Him, M/M, Miknui never joined C3, Mikuni is a virgin, Misono is an adorably annoying eight year old troll, Mrs. Alicein is still alive, Touma IS actually Tsurugi's older brother, Touma is not an ass, Tsurugi is absolutely shameless, Tsurugi is thinking Mikuni might be that 'right one', Tsurugi most definitely was not, he just a slightly over-protective big bro, or at least he was at the beginning of this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: What if the Alicein family had never been ripped apart by lust, envy, and the thirst for retribution? What if Mikuni had never joined C3? What if Tsurugi hadn't been a C3 agent either... What if Touma and Tsurugi *were* legitimate brothers and Touma were just a bit over-protective instead of a manipulative villain? Even in a crazy AU like that, Tsurugi and Mikuni still manage to find each other. Well, what do you know about that...





	1. Is It Wrong To Pick Up Guys In A Bookstore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikuni is enjoying a coffee (or had planned to, anyway) while he waits for his mother and brother to shop. Tsurugi is browsing magazines. They catch each other's eye. Cue intense eye sex. Cue little bro Misono and Mrs. Alicein embarrassing the shit outta poor Mikuni.

      Mikuni walked away from the counter, coffee in hand, and started scanning the area for a suitable place to sit as he waited for his family. Instead of a finding the perfect table, his searching gaze stopped on somebody browsing the magazines. The contrast between his inky hair and porcelain skin drew Mikuni’s attention immediately. The captivated teen couldn’t stop himself from giving the stranger an appraising look. He looked to be just a bit taller than Mikuni, and his simple black tee, paired with the tailored cut of his pants did a tantalizing job of accentuating his lithe body. If Mikuni had to guess, he’d say they couldn’t be more than a few years older then he was. As if in thought, the other boy brought a hand up to his ear and played with a simple silver stud in his earlobe. Mikuni didn’t know why, but he found himself almost humming in approval at the realization the boy had piercings. And the black leather bracelet he wore was curiously attractive as well.

      The stranger must’ve sensed Mikuni’s curious stare, because he suddenly turned, scanning the crowd. Their eyes met. The boy’s eyes were like a summoning spell- Mikuni found himself unable to look away. They shone like the sun, taking on an amused glint the longer their gazes remained locked. A soft blush crept along Mikuni’s cheeks as he finally pried his gaze away. He managed only to move from eyes down to mouth, however, and his heart skipped a beat to see such full, pouty lips curled into a mischievous smirk. He swallowed thickly when the other teen suddenly slipped his tongue out and licked his lips suggestively. HIs own mouth gaping, Mikuni brought his eyes back up to lock gazes yet again. He was awarded with a flirty wink before the mysterious brunette brought one of his long, slender fingers up to his mouth and bit down on the tip as he quite obviously and shamelessly gave Mikuni a slow, thorough once-over.   
  
      Mikuni was abruptly ripped from the trance the stranger had him under by an annoyingly mirth-filled call of “Kuni-chaaan”. The blonde almost jumped from the start he’d gotten and glared down at his kid brother with murderous intent. “What, Misono?” He hissed through his teeth. “And why are you suddenly calling me that again? We’re not little kids anymore!”

      Misono grinned up at his brother before throwing his gaze over at the other boy, who stood watching with clear amusement written all over his face. “Because I know how embarrassing it is, Mikuni.” He whispered as he waved invitingly at their singular audience. With a hearty chuckle, the golden-eyed teen waved back. “So, is he your type or something? You were staring at him like he’s lunch.” Misono put on his most affected voice. “Such undignified behaviour for an Alicein.”

      Mikuni could’ve have sworn at just that moment that he could feel his soul leaving his body. His mortification only grew once he noticed that the flirty stranger was making his way over. ‘I’m going to murder this brat when we get home,’ he thought bitterly. Just as he was about to give his brother a subtle flick on the back of his head, their mother came up behind them with her shopping.

      “Who’s that, Mikuni? Is he one of your friends?” She asked innocently. She bent down to whisper conspiratorially in her eldest’s ear. “He’s pretty cute.”

      “No, Mom. I’ve never seen him before.” Mikuni bowed his head, hiding his flushed face by taking a long drink of his Honey Milk Latte as his mind pleaded pitifully ‘Somebody, please shoot me now.’

      A smooth, playful voice coaxed him back out of hiding. “This is a nice spot, isn’t it? It’s my first time here.”

      Before Mikuni had a chance to attempt any semblance of conversation, his mother shot a hand forward with a cheery greeting. “Oh, is it? Are you new to the area?”

      Mikuni could only stare dumbly as the mystery boy warmly shook his mother’s hand and offered a small laugh. “Yeah, my brother and I just moved here.”

      “Your brother?” Misono asked with a raised eyebrow. “What about your parents?”

“Misono! Don’t be so rude! That’s hardly an appropriate question.” Mrs. Alicein scolded her son. Mikuni couldn’t help but glance down at Misono with a smug smirk at their mother’s disapproval. His smile fell from nerves when he looked back up to realize he was being smirked at as well.

      “Oh, it’s ok.” The boy shifted his attention from Mikuni to Misono. “No parents.” He shrugged. “It’s just me and Tai-chan. I’m Tsurugi, by the way.” Tsurugi offered Mikuni his hand. “Kamiya Tsurugi.”

      “Uhhhh…” The flustered blonde shifted his coffee from right to left and took Tsurugi’s hand to give it a firm shake, silenting thanking God he could still manage at least that much without awkwardness. “Alicein Mikuni. This is my mother and my little brother, Misono.” He added with a subtle gesture in their direction.

      “It’s nice to meet you, Mikuni.” Tsurugi said silkily as their handshake came to an end. A shiver travelled down the Alicein’s spine at the sensation of Tsurugi dragging a teasing fingertip along his palm as their hands fell apart. “And you too, Alicein-san.” Tsurugi offered Mikuni’s mother a charming smile. “And Misono-chan.” He winked at Misono. Misono winked back and peered up at Mikuni with an evil grin, trying very hard to suppress a laugh.

      “Well, it was wonderful meeting you, Tsurugi! We hope to see more of you, but we must be off now.” Mars. Alicein turned to start towards the door, but stopped herself and offered Tsurugi a charming smile as a thought struck her. “I have a wonderful idea. Mikuni!” She turned to her son and gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze. “Why don’t you give Tsurugi your phone number! I’m sure he could use a friend to help him get adjusted to a new town.”

      “Yeah, sure! That’d be great.” Tsurugi said, with a distinct hint of laughter to his voice. He pulled out his cell phone and looked to Mikuni with a smug, expectant smile.

      Mikuni begrudgingly handed his coffee to his mother and pulled out his cell. He exchanged information with Tsurugi, his mind alternating between excitement, wanting the ground to swallow him up, and wondering why his family was so embarrassing.

      ‘Totally going to go home, murder the brat, and climb into bed to die. Why couldn’t this have happened when I was here alone,’ he wondered to himself as he gave Tsurugi one last shy smile and hurried off after his mother and giggling brother. 

 


	2. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three days since Mikuni met Tsurugi at a bookstore. Three days, and not a call or a text. Only... then Tsurugi DOES call and Mikuni is officially hooked.

      Even days later, Mikuni couldn’t shake the fog from his brain- an entirely bizarre and new sensation for the boy. It wasn’t exactly as if he’d never garnered anyone’s attention before. Truth be told, the elder Alicein son was known for his haughtiness. He was fully aware of both his looks and his lineage. It was more to the point to say that no-one had ever managed to hold his attention beyond a fleeting fancy. His studies had always proven infinitely more interesting.

      Something about Tsurugi, however, seemed to speak to him on a primal level. The coy brunette seemed positively shameless but shrewd, unrefined yet cunning, rife with mystery. Ever since that fateful and embarrassing meeting, Mikuni had been trying to solve the mystery of why Tsurugi hadn’t texted or called. “He seemed so eager.” The disappointed blonde thought aloud as he frowned at his phone. He’d pulled up the boy’s contact information for the third time that night and debated yet again on the merits of texting the other teen himself. He wasn’t sure he even recognised himself at that moment. Any other time, with any other person, he’d have already made a move or decided it wasn’t worth his time. Tsurugi seemed innately skilled at bringing out Mikuni’s insecurity.

      With a frustrated sigh, he pushed the home button and was about to put his phone down on his nightstand when it came to life in his hand. He didn’t even bother checking before accepting the call, he felt in his bones it could only be one person.

      “Hello?” Mikuni tired to sound as nonchalant as possible.

      There was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a suspicious pause, before a velvety voice rolled out the speaker into Mikuni’s ear. “Hi. It’s Tsurugi.”

      “Uh…” The excited teen sat up in bed. “Yeah, I know.” He held the phone close to his ear, trying to pick up as much sound as he could from the other line. “Hi.” He added dumbly, licking his lips.

      There was another pause on Tsurugi’s end, followed by a rich laugh. “Cute.”

      Mikuni’s face grew hot; even hotter still when he thought he heard a quickly stifled moan. “Uh, are you okay, Tsurugi?”

      “Hmmm, Im fine. I was wondering.” This time, there was no mistake. Tsurugi’s breath hitched and an almost inaudible moan came through from his end of the line. “I wouldn’t mind that tour, if you’re still interested.”

      Mikuni swallowed thickly, pulling his phone away from his ear a moment to stare at it in wild, almost pleasurable confusion. Slowly, he brought it back to his ear and whispered into it. “What are you doing?”

      Tsurugi only offered another husky laugh before he said “what do you mean? I’ve got to go now. I’ll text you in the morning.” and abruptly hung up.

      The shocked blonde blinked a few times, closed his gaping mouth, and turned to gingerly place his phone down on the bedside table. He laid his head back down atop his pillows and stared up at his ceiling blankly. “Did he seriously just call me while…” The odd embarrassment he felt quickly morphed into something different as he fixated on the thought and a smug smile stole across his lips.

      “He called me while he was doing that…” A deep rumble of a chuckle rose up from Mikuni’s throat and slipped past his lips. He closed his eyes and slowly slid a hand down the front of his pyjamas, appreciating the sensuous feel of the silk on his way down past the waistband of his pyjama pants. “... and it totally got him off.” Mikuni whispered as he took hold of himself.

* * *

      Mikuni woke the next morning feeling invigorated, and a bit awed by the fresh memory of what had transpired the night before. He’d never encountered someone so bold and openly salacious. He thought back on the phone conversation, and his own activities immediately afterwards, as he stretched with a lazy yawn. A broad smile swept across his lips along with a pleasant warmth along his cheeks. “I’ve also never cum so hard,” he muttered as he threw the covers off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I hope he really does text.” He climbed out of bed and went about his morning with an anxious yet hopeful elation.

      The text came after breakfast. Misono burst into laughter at the sight of his older brother being so startled by the notification beep of his cell phone that he dropped the book he was reading into his lap. Mikuni shot the boy a withering look as he grabbed his phone from the coffee table and tapped in his passcode.

      "Who texted you?” Misono asked, voice still shaky with laughter.

      “Nobody.” Mikuni muttered as he opened the message.

      “Sure.” The grape-haired Alicein put down his English grammar workbook and got up from his seat across the spacious sitting room.

      Mikuni could feel his face heating up as he stared down at his phone screen. The text simply read: Meet me at Harajuku Station in an hour? He began racking his brain for a casual response.

      “Ku-ni-chaaaan.” Misono sang out as he joined his brother on the couch. “It’s Tsurugi, isn’t it?” He offered a simpering grin when the older Alicein raised his eyes to glare at him with murderous intent.

      “Brat.” Mikuni growled before sliding his gaze back down to his phone, still unsure of how to respond.

      Misono chuckled triumphantly and made himself comfortable so he could fully enjoy basking in his brother’s awkwardness. “Are you going to show him around?”

      Mikuni raised a hand and give a dismissive wave, wondering how he was supposed to think with Misono all but buzzing in his ear. “Uh.. yeah.”

      Misono leaned in with a mischievous glint to his lavender eyes. “Can I come?”

      Mikuni’s brain came to an abrupt halt as he jerked his head up to look at his little brother in a near panic. “No!”

      “Why?”

      “Because you can’t.”

      “Why?” Misono shuffled annoyingly close to Mikuni and threw up a disgustingly saccharine smile. “Is it a date?”

      “N-no.” The cornered teen reached a hand up behind his head, slipping his hand into his hair to tug at the strands. “Of course not!”

      The younger boy smirked knowingly. “Then why can’t I come?” He took advantage of Mikuni’s distraction to lean over and read the text. “Meet at the station, huh? I bet it’d really impress him if you had Dodo drive us instead.” He retreated to the other end of the couch with a sly grin.

      Mikuni’s eyes narrowed as he gave Misono a reluctantly thankful grimace and typed “I can come pick you up instead. If you want”.  
  
      The reply came almost immediately: Sounds great! I’m ready whenever you are. <3

      An uncontrollable giddiness broke out all over Mikuni’s face and Misono couldn’t stifle the hearty laugh that rose from his throat.

      “So, I can come, right?” He asked as his laughter died down. He continued slowly, putting a heavy, taunting emphasis to his words. “Since it’s not a date or anything.”

      Mikuni stared coldly at him a few minutes, body rigid, before slumping back against the overstuffed couch cushions with an exaggerated sigh and a roll of the eyes. “Fine.” He snapped his gaze back to meet his brother’s mirth-filled eyes. “Don’t be a brat, got it?”  
  
      “Of course I won’t be, Nii-san!” Misono saluted with a peace sign cocked up above his right eyebrow and a wink of his left eye- a made-up signal from their younger days.

      Mikuni couldn’t help but return the gesture with a genuine smile and a fond chuckle, even though he knew full well his brother was lying through his teeth. “Let’s go find Dodo, then.” He got up off the couch and walked off towards the front of the manor, slipping his cell into a back pocket. Misono sprung off the couch excitedly and trialed after him. 


	3. Ch 2.5: Tsurugi's End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After writing Mikuni's half of that scandalous phone conversation... of course... OF COURSE I HAD To write what was happening on Tsurugi's end. :3
> 
> Mmmmm... Tsurugi...

       Tsurugi had honestly wanted to text Mikuni the second he’d gotten home after a quick look around the bookstore that first day. It was hardly love at first sight- if that were truly a thing, then Tsurugi would find himself falling in love practically on the hour. He was a chronic flirt who couldn’t resist a beautiful face or a voluptuous figure- a fact that caused his older brother Taishi neverending stress. At the same time, Tsurugi was delightfully surprised to find that there was indeed something different about the adorable blushing blonde. He’d spent that first day trying to figure out what it was, but by the time he’d slipped into bed that night he hadn’t been any closer to discovering the secret behind that Alicein charm.

       By lunchtime the second day, Tsurugi had made the decision to pursue Mikuni. He’d finally worked out what made the boy special. Even in the minimal interaction they’d had the day before, Tsurugi had sensed a certain spark. He’d realized that he could see himself getting serious for once. It had been so long since Tsurugi had been in a legitimate relationship and he found that sometimes he truly missed the security of being a _boyfriend_ instead of a good time. ‘Tai-chan would sure be relieved,’ he’d thought to himself with a tender chuckle.

       Still, though, Tsurugi hadn’t made a move. One of the things he enjoyed most about this whole game of seduction was the anticipation. The gradual build-up of his hormones, the wild escalation of his fantasies, the denial of his desire- it was an exquisite pain like none other. He got a twisted satisfaction out of seeing how long he could last before he became desperate to make that initial contact.

       Tsurugi lasted only one more day. By evening on the third day, he could hardly concentrate on anything but how badly he had to have Mikuni.

       “Mmmmm, feels nice.” He purred as he laid in bed, teasing himself. A luxuriant, lazy smile stretched across his face as he took a firmer hold of himself and began stroking in earnest, expertly spreading the pre-cum leaking from his slit evenly around his shaft. “So good. I bet he’d feel nice in my hand too.” A small laugh jumped from his throat. “I wonder if he’d be any good with his mouth…” Tsurugi moaned and gave himself a rough tug. He’d pegged Mikuni as a virgin almost immediately in the bookstore, and his instincts were rarely wrong on that account. The thought of being Mikuni’s first, of being the only one to ever take the blonde’s virginity- a sharp gasp burst past Tsurugi’s lips as his eyelids fluttered and his toes curled. A jolt went through him, straight to the tip of his demanding dick.

       He spread the fresh spurt of pre-cum around himself and opened his eyes. Turning his head to the side, he regarded his phone with a devious grin. “I know exactly what I need right now.” He thought aloud as he grabbed his phone, quickly unlocked it and pulled up Mikuni’s contact information. He slowed down his strokes, reverting back to light teasing touches as he waited for the call to go through. He was not left waiting for long, as Mikuni picked up right away.  
  
       “Hello?”

       Tsurugi could tell almost too easily just how hard the Alicein on the other line was trying to sound casual. ‘Maybe don’t pick up on the first ring, cherry boy,’ Tsurugi thought with a satisfied smile. The inexperience was so endearing, it made Tsurugi’s dick twitch in his hand and he hissed in a breath. He let the line stay silent for a moment as he gave himself a few firm strokes. “Hi, Mikuni,” he finally replied. “It’s Tsurugi.”

       “Uh… Yeah, I know. Hi.”

       If it was even possible, Mikuni seemed to grow cuter by the second. Tsurugi couldn’t resist another short pause to appreciate the depraved pleasure of what he was doing. A deep laugh rolled off his tongue and he all but cooed into the phone. “Cute.” Tsurugi was getting close. He could feel the tension in his loins reaching it’s blissful breaking point. He quickly suppressed a moan. He couldn’t have Mikuni catch on to what he was doing and hang up in disgust. That would’ve been no fun at all.

       “Uh, are you okay, Tsurugi?”

       “Hmmm, Im fine, Mikuni. I was wondering.” Tsurugi began stroking himself faster, losing some of his rhythm. This time, he was unable to rein himself in. HIs breath caught in his throat and a soft moan tumbled from his lips. “I wouldn’t mind that tour,” he tried his best to keep his breath and his voice even as he began losing himself to his impending climax, “if you’re still interested.”

       There was a pause on Mikuni’s end now, and then his voice came through, in a low, lust-laced whisper. “Tsurugi, what are you doing?”

       Tsurugi squeezed his eyes shut so tightly his nose crinkled. It was all too good, Mikuni sounded absolutely delicious. He had to have him and he positively couldn't wait to take him. Another lush laugh burst from Tsurugi’s mouth. “What do you mean, Mikuni?” He asked, just barely managing to keep his voice from faltering as he groped himself wildly. “I’ve got to go now. I’ll text you in the morning.”He blurted out and quickly ended the call.

       Not even a minute later, Tsurugi was cumming in thick, hot spurts all over his hand and stomach as he desperately panted out “Mi-ku-ni.” 


	4. It's Not A Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikuni thinks he's showing Tsurugi around town, but Tsurugi has other plans... even in an AU, Tsurugi never passes up the opportunity for a free lunch.

      “I must say, this is all so impressive. I didn’t realize you were so...“ Tsurugi’s mouth practically watered as he caught Mikuni’s gaze. “... well-off.”

      “We live comfortably, that’s all.” Mikuni answered with a puff of his chest. In that moment, he was incredibly glad he’d listened to Misono’s suggestion about having Dodo chauffeur them.

      Tsurugi laughed and turned his body in to give Mikuni a teasing shove. “That’s something only rich people would say.” He broke his gaze away a moment to glance up at Dodo. “I’ve never known anyone with their own personal driver.”

      “And Dodo’s the best,” Misono chirped from the front seat. “He used to race and everything!”

      “Is that true, Dodo-san?”

     The Alicein driver took a hand off the wheel to offer a dismissive wave, even as small, prideful smile flitted across his face. “So, where to, Mikuni?”

      “I’m not sure.” Mikuni turned towards his backseat companion. “Anywhere in particular you really wanted to go, Tsurugi?”

      Tsurugi took on an affected air of thoughtfulness, cocking his head and tilting his gaze upwards as he tapped a fingertip against the corner of his mouth. He smirked as he felt Mikuni’s eyes follow that movement and linger on his lips. “You know. I actually prefer to explore new places on my own. So I guess I don’t really need that tour after all.” He dropped his hand from his face, letting it land softly on Mikuni’s thigh. Again, the blonde’s eyes followed. “I am pretty hungry, though, Mikuni.” Tsurugi gave Mikuni’s thigh a gentle squeeze before trailing his fingers down to Mikuni’s knee and completely off his leg. Mikuni brought his face back up to watch Tsurugi’s expression, his eyes wide and his tongue darting out unconsciously to moisten his lips. “Why don’t you take me out to lunch?” Tsurugi suggested with a wink.

      Before Mikuni could utter a single word, Misono shouted out excitedly. “Let’s go to the sushi-go-round!”

      “Really?” MIkuni shook himself from his thoughts and glared up the back of his brother’s head. “You just want the fried chicken and fries.” He huffed in annoyance. “Misono. Wouldn’t you rather go someplace… nicer?”

      “Mikuni…” Tsurugi shifted in closer to Mikuni, brushing their arms together. “Are you trying to impress me? Is this a date?”

      Mikuni’s face reddened as he avoided Tsurugi’s laughing eyes by focusing on his brother instead, and how the little grape-haired imp had turned around in his seat to watch them with a sadistic grin. “You’re right, Misono. Let’s go to the sushi-go-round.”

      Tsurugi and Misono shared a secret wink before the younger Alicein faced forward again.

~~~

      “So, are you and my brother friends now?” The look Misono threw across the table to Tsurugi as he dipped his chicken in his mayonnaise was brimming with innocent curiosity.

      Mikuni nearly choked on his nigiri. He managed to swallow at last and greedily gulped down his entire cup of water before catching his breath and turning to the side to give his brother a mortified glare.

      Mouth full of chicken, Misono shrugged up at him with a pathetic puzzlement to his eyes that clearly said “but what did I do”.

      Tsurugi couldn’t hold in the laughter rising up from his throat, not that he’d even bothered trying. He almost wanted to lean across the table and give Mikuni’s lips a tasting lick. ‘He looks so… delicious.’ Instead, he rode out the wave of lust-tinted laughter and shifted his gaze to Misono with a cheery smile. “Well, I hope we are.” He said sweetly. “If I’m going to be friends with your brother, though…” He put on an affected frown as he regarded the boy. “I think Misono is too formal. I like using nicknames.” Tsurugi rested his head in an upturned palm and considered Misono with a mock seriousness. “What should I call you? How about… Miso-chan?”

      “Miso? I’m not a soup!” Misono protested with a giggle.

      “Are you sure?” Tsurugi asked in a tone of theatrical disbelief. “Because you’re definitely cute enough that I bet all the little old ladies tell you they could just eat you up!”

      “You’re silly.” Misono stated definitively.

      Tsurugi shrugged with a soft grin and picked up a piece of his fried oyster gunkan. “”Mi-chan, then.” He suggested before stuffing the gunkan into his mouth.

      “No, it’s ok.” Misono blushed. “I like Miso-chan.” He turned his face down towards his food with a shy smile and concentrated on eating as neatly as possible.

      Despite the lingering frustration Mikuni felt over Misono’s presence, his heart melted as he watched Tsurugi humour the boy. ‘No,’ he corrected himself, ‘he’s not just humouring the brat, he’s actually connecting with him. He’s treating Misono like a person instead of an annoyance.’ A sudden twinge of fear gripped him as he realized that he was only falling deeper under the influence of Tsurugi’s enigmatic magic. He wondered if it was normal to become so enamoured of someone so quickly or if this was special. Mikuni shook himself out of that thought. As much as he tried to act aloof, Misono was his secret weakness. He’d honestly do anything for the boy. ‘You’re just being influenced too much by a simple thing,’ he assured himself as he turned his head to the ordering screen. He tried to distract himself by putting entirely too much thought into selecting more sushi.

      After a few minutes, the younger Alicein had finished his meal and sat watching Tsurugi curiously as the older boy ate with table manners very unbefitting an Alicein. He was glad he’d been able to convince Mikuni to bring him along. Tsurugi was fascinating. The easy-going flirt seemed so different from his straight-laced, boring older brother and Misono loved seeing how flustered Mikuni got around Tsurugi. Again and again, Misono's gaze rested on Tsurugi’s earrings until he couldn’t hold in his curiosity anymore.

      “Are those real, Tsurugi?” he blurted out, pointing to his ears.

      “Of course, Miso-chan.” Tsurugi leaned in and folded his earlobe up to show Misono the post and backing of his jewelry.

      “Sugoi!” Misono practically bounced in his seat from the excitement. He’d never met anyone that had real piercings before. Even his mother’s were merely clip-ons. Tsurugi sat back with a lyrical laugh.

      “I’ve been wondering…” Mikuni eyed the simple black studs. They’d been a big feature in his mind ever since that first day. Something about them was impossibly seductive, as if they lent the raven a hint of danger and, undoubtedly, of sex. “How did you get that done? Isn’t it terribly expensive, since it’s considered an elective surgery?”

      Tsurugi offered Mikuni a beguiling smile as he toyed with the steel ball. “Oh, I did it myself.”

      “What?” Misono interjected. “Sugoi desu ne!”

      Mikuni snapped his head over in Misono’s direction, eyes wide with concern. He seemed far too starstruck for Mikuni’s taste. Feeling suddenly protective, Mikuni turned to face Tsurugi again, wearing a look of clear distaste. “Tsurugi, that was very foolish of you and I hope you know that now.”

      Tsurugi stopped playing with his stud and dropped his hand down to his side, stunned by the sudden severity of Mikuni’s tone. He looked into the younger teen’s honey gaze questioningly, wondering what he possibly could’ve done to mess things up.

      “Don’t you think,” Mikuni started as he threw a pointed glance towards his brother, “that was ill-advised? You’re lucky nothing went wrong.”

      Relief flooded Tsurugi’s veins as he caught on and he offered up an apologetic smile. “Oh, of course. I definitely know better now.” He said with a dismissive chuckle. He shifted in his seat and leaned in close to the younger Alicein brother. “I was very lucky, Miso-chan. It’s not smart to do these things yourself. And look,” Tsurugi held his head still and even, so Misono could inspect his ears closely. “I didn’t even line them up right. It’s not that obvious, but my piercings aren't even at all.” Feeling Misono had gotten a good enough look, Tsurugi relaxed back into his seat. “It does actually annoy me sometimes,” he said with an emphatic frown, “them being uneven.”

      Tsurugi chanced a glance over at Mikuni and was gratified to see the blonde watching him with a thrilling look of approval mixed with arousal. Humming happily, Tsurugi scooted in the booth bench to get closer to the order screen and check out his options for desert.

      “Mikuni,” Misono tilted his face up to his brother’s, “je peux te parler?”

      Mikuni arched an eyebrow quizzically but responded to his brother’s not so subtle cue with an encouraging nod.

      Despite his shift into French, Misono still lowered his voice to a near-whisper. “Frère aîné… je pense qu’il t’aime peut-être.” The corners of his mouth tugged up into a teasing smile as he watched Mikuni’s face for a reaction.

      Mikuin’s face slowly took on a soft shade of pink as his eyes threatened Misono to keep his mouth shut. “... et alors? Je pense que tu est un morveux… et un mort à ça!”

      “Zut alors!” Misono clutched at his throat dramatically.” Je suis tellement désolé... Kuni-chan.” He snickered as he turned back towards Tsurugi, who sat watching the interaction with clear amusement.

      “Yeah, sure you are.” Mikuni also shifted his focus back to Tsurugi, offering him a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that.” Mikuni threw his voice emphatically at Misono. “So rude of us.”

      “It’s ok.” Tsurugi threw Mikuni a reassuring grin before winking at Misono. “Was that…”

      “French.” Misono offered enthusiastically. “We’re half French.”

      “My my! I’m impressed. I’ve never been good with things like languages.” Tsurugi put on a thoughtful expression. “French, huh? I took that in school, but... ” he slowly swung his eyes from the younger Alicein to the older as a suggestive smirk spread across his lips. “I can hardly remember anything other than ‘oui’ and ‘monsieur’.” Tsurugi made sure to accidentally brush his shoe up against Mikuni’s shin under the table as he spoke.

      “You must be really bad, then.” Misono laughed, missing the hidden meaning. Mikuni, however, had understood all too well and his blood had started running through his veins all the faster, rushing noisily past his eardrums as he stared dumbly at the delightfully scandalous flirt across the table. “Hey, are you ok, Mikuni?” Misono dragged Mikuni out of his thoughts.

      Blinking, Mikuni jerked his head in his brother’s direction. “Huh?”

      “Your face is getting kind of red. Are you ok, Kuni-chan?” Misono’s impish expression changed, taking on a tone of genuine concern.

      “Oh. Heh.” Mikuni rubbed his hot cheeks nervously. “Um, yeah. Misono. I’m fine. Just a little hot in here… don’t you think?” Mikuni instinctively gave Misono’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

      “Kuni-chan. That’s a really cute nickname.” Tsurugi remarked as he reached over to the conveyor belt to retrieve a slice of chocolate cake. “How’d you come up with that, Miso-chan?”

      “Oh, when he was younger, he wasn’t able to pronounce my name.” Mikuni reached over and tousled Misono's hair, much to the boy’s chagrin. “So, he just started calling me that instead.”

      “Yeah.” Misono swatted Mikuni’s hand away and smiled at Tsurugi proudly. “And I’m the only one who gets to call him that!”

      “Cute cute.” Tsurugi declared between bites of cake.

~~~

      “Hey, Tsurugi?” Misono tugged on Tsurugi’s shirt sleeve as they waited for Mikuni to pay the bill.

      “Yes, Miso-chan?” Tsurugi bent down as Misono went up onto the balls of his feet to whisper in his ear. The raven gave a curt nod as he considered the boy’s words. “Hmmm… you may be right, Miso-chan. Your Nii-san does seem jealous that I’m paying more attention to you, doesn’t he?” He paused to turn around and sneak a peek over at the register, where Mikuni was just accepting his change. “Poor Mikuni. How should I make it up to him?”

      “I think you should hold his hand.” Misono tittered.

      Tsurugi gave his a thumbs up. “Good idea, Miso-chan!”

      “What are you guys plotting over here?” Mikuni asked as he came up behind them, sliding his wallet into his back pocket.

      “Oh, nothing,” Tsurugi assured him as he straightened up. “So, Dodo is waiting outside, right?” With a quick wink at Misono, Tsurugi grabbed Mikuni’s hand and gave him an urging tug forward. “Let’s get going, hmmm?”

      Mikuni allowed himself to be pulled along, staring dumbly at the back of Tsurugi’s head as his face grew a remarkable shade of ‘flustered’. Misono followed along behind them, making his most valiant effort not to burst out in giggles.

  
~~~

      “Thanks for lunch… Ku-ni-chan.” Tsurugi purred as they lingered in front of his front door.

      Mikuni looked up into Tsurugi’s teasing eyes with a playful smile. “Hey! You heard Misono. Only he calls me that.” He scolded the taller teen with a soft chuckle before tossing a quick glance over at the car to see if they were being watched. Mercifully, Dodo seemed to have Misono’s rapt attention. Probably, he was regaling Misono with tales of his racing days. Sighing in relief, Mikuni turned his face back up to look into Tsurugi’s bewitching eyes.

      Tsurugi’s smile took on a searing edge as he boldly reached a hand up and twirled a strand of Mikuni’s hair around his finger. “Cute cute.” He stepped in closer and slid his hand fully into Mikuni’s flaxen locks, at the base of his neck. “Ok. Would you prefer if I called you something else? Maybe…” Tsurugi angled his head down and brought his mouth down next to Mikuni’s ear. “Monsieur?” Taking another risk, Tsurugi poked out his tongue and ran the tip along Mikuin’s helix. “And maybe next time, you could leave Misono at home?”

      Mikuni trembled slightly as Tsurugi pulled away. He slowly opened his eyes, not having realized he’d closed them in the first place. His pulse was quickening, his breath shortening, his senses becoming dulled. He had half expected to be kissed when Tsurugi had moved in, especially after the long day of merciless flirting he’d just endured. To his surprise, Tsurugi merely stood there, watching him with a hungry and expectant yet somehow yielding expression. An excited groan rose up from mikuni’s throat as something clicked in his brain.

      “So, you like to play, but you don’t like taking the lead?” A wolfish grin spread across Mikuni’s face as this time he closed the distance between them and treated himself to the feel of Tsurugi’s obsidian locks tangled around his fingers. He tugged on Tsurugi’s hair, bringing their faces together. “That suits me fine.” Mikuni murmured against Tsurugi’s lips. “I’ll make sure it’s just us next time.” He murmured before claiming Tsurugi’s lips with his own.

      Mikuni felt as if he may as well be kissing a live wire with the intensity of feeling that shot through his body as their lips and tongues worked to become accustomed to each other. While it wasn’t in actuality his first kiss, Mikuni felt in that moment that it really ought to have the title. He’d never before felt such a fire come to light in his loins.

      Just as the stunned blonde was becoming vaguely aware of Tsurugi’s hands sliding up under his shirt, there was sudden and astonishingly cold voice just behind them. “Time for you to say ‘goodbye’ and come inside, Tsurugi.”

      Mikuni froze in shock and snapped his eyes open. Tsurugi smiled against his lips before slowly pulling away, his hands retreating from their destination.

      “Goodbye, Monsieur.” With a slow, sinful smile, Tsurugi slipped out of Mikuni’s hold. Feeling utterly bewildered, Mikuni turned to watch him saunter inside, through the door that had been left open.

      ‘Who even… was that Tsurugi’s brother? Where’d he go?’ Mikuni wondered as the older teen gave him a final wave and pushed the door shut. Mikuni gave his head a violent shake, as if he could dislodge the fog that had settled over his mind, took a few deep breaths and turned to walk back to the car. ‘I wonder how soon I can see him again,’ he thought with a hazy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \@_@/ translations \@_@/
> 
> Misono says "cool" in response to learning Tsurugi's ears are really pierced, and then "you're cool" in response ot hearing that Tsurugi had done it himself.
> 
> The Alicein Bros Conversation:
> 
> "Mikuni, can I talk to you? Big Brother, I think he likes you."
> 
> "So what? I think you're a brat... and a dead one, at that!
> 
> "Oh my goodness! I'm so terribly sorry, Kuni-chan"


	5. What Do You Want WIth My Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsurugi's older brother, Taishi, decides to take an interest in Mikuni... in the way only an overprotective sibling knows how.

      “I’m impressed, Tsurugi.” Taishi glanced up at him from over the newspaper he was reading on the couch. “We’ve hardly been here three weeks and you’ve already found someone.”

      Tsurugi slipped out of his shoes with a rich laugh and gave his brother a dismissive wave. “Always so mean, Tai-chan.” He teased.

      “Will you be seeing this one again?” The weary businessman asked with minimal interest.

      The possibility that Mikuni wasn’t as interested as he was hadn’t occurred to Tsurugi until that moment. “I hope so,” he replied honestly.

      The air of uncertainty to his brother’s declaration truly caught Taishi by surprise. He closed his paper and held it in his lap a moment. “Where’s your usual confidence? This one must be different.” He tilted his face up to study the teen’s face. The younger Kamiya stared back, feeling a slight blush creep onto his face. “Why don’t you bring him to meet me next time?” Taishi suggested firmly as he opened his paper back up and turned his attention back to the article he’d been reading. “Make sure it’s over the weekend.” He added lazily.

      “Sure, sure.” Tsurugi shook himself back into action and trailed off to his room.

      He pushed his door shut behind him and threw himself into bed, letting out a groan as he enjoyed a long stretch. “This weekend is as good as any, right?” He asked himself as he rolled over onto his back and pulled his cell out of his back jean pocket. He unlocked his phone, opened his text messages and smiled at Mikuni’s name on the screen for a small moment. “Of course he’s interested. That Cherry Boy’s gonna be mine,” Tsurugi laughed as he typed out “What time will you pick me up on Saturday? <3” and sent the message.

* * * 

      A cold tingle ran down Mikuni’s spine and he shuddered. As fleeting as it was, the feeling of dread threw the usually overconfident Alicein completely off. A nervous chuckle slipped past his lips as he waited for Tsurugi to answer the door. It may have the mesmerizing brunette he’d been expecting, but it was an entirely different dark-haired man that slowly pulled the door inwards. Mikuni had to tilt his head back in order to meet the steely slate blue eyes glaring down at him from above. He focused all his effort into not rounding his own eyes in surprise and into suppressing the startled gasp that threatened to leap from his throat.

      “Good morning.” The tall stranger said in a cold, overly polite tone as he moved aside to make room. “My brother’s not ready to go yet. I thought you and I could get acquainted first.”

      “You must be Tai-c-- Taishi.” Mikuni said nervously as he stepped in past the looming figure of Tsurugi’s older brother. He stopped to slip his shoes off and line them neatly by the front door, feeling the man’s harsh gaze on him all the while.

      “Yes. And you must be Mikuni… or maybe I should just call you ‘the blonde’ for now.” The older Kamiya brother scoffed as he closed the door and started off across the front room. “Why not join me in the kitchen, Mikuni- _kun_?” He threw cooly over his shoulder.

      Mikuni remained still a moment to take a few deep, centering breaths before he made a move. He wasn’t expecting Tsurugi’s brother to be so intimidating, or display so much animosity. ‘I wasn’t expecting to meet him at all,’ the flustered Alicein thought as he gathered up his nerve and strode in the direction Taishi had went. ‘And just how tall is he, anyway?!’

      “Hi, Mikuni!” Tsurugi waved energetically from the kitchen countertop.

      “Tsurugi,” Taishi sighed heavily, touching the fingers of one hand to his temple. “How many times have I told you not to sit on the counters?”

      “Sorry, Tai-chan!” The mischievous brunette said with a broad grin as he remained atop the counter like a willful housecat.

      Shaking his head, the long-suffering Kamiya brother turned his back and took a seat at the dining table. He sat in a menacing silence, waiting for their guest to join him.

      Mikuni couldn’t help but feel as if he’d been called in for a meeting or to receive some disciplinary action. He sat stiffly in the chair, his nerves screaming anxiously. Unwittingly, his eyes flitted to Tsurugi, almost as if for encouragement. What he received instead was the sight of his date spreading his legs wide and leaning back with a slow wink. Willing himself not to blush, Mikuni jerked his gaze straight back onto Taishi’s hard face.

      “Now, I’m fully aware that my brother is…” Taishi cleared his throat as he searched for the most diplomatic way to voice his concerns. “Enamoured… with the thrill of budding romance.”

      Mikuni’s gaze drifted to Tsurugi again, who arched a brow and made a show of dragging his tongue across his upper lip, as if to attest to his brother’s claim. Unable to hold back the blush anymore, the increasingly anxious blonde blinked and refocused, forcing his eyes to stay trained on the older Kamiya.

      The irritated man let out a heavy sigh before he continued. “As I’m sure my baby brother has just exemplified… he likes to move fast.”

      “Tai-chan, that’s mean! I’m 19.” Tsurugi interjected in a voice rich with mirth.

      “To me, you’re a child.” Taishi threw casually over his shoulder, without missing a beat. “Now,” his face hardened even more, leaving the younger teen to wonder how that was even possible. “Mikuni- _kun_. I’m sure you can imagine the amount of stress this fool’s indiscriminate nature has caused me. I can’t stop my brother from seeing you, or anybody else. I cannot dictate his love life.” The menacing businessman leaned in slightly, a fire roaring to life in his eyes. “What I need you to remember, Blonde, is that just because my brother gives freely, I will not stand by and see his generosity abused.”

      Mikuni swallowed thickly, trying to moisten his dry throat. It occurred to him in that moment that he might’ve subconsciously avoided dating beforehand specifically because of uncomfortable encounters with intimidating family. He broke eye contact again, looking to Tsurugi for encouragement. ‘Now why did I think this would help,’ he asked himself desperately as his jaw suddenly relaxed, pulling his lips apart in a soft oval of surprise.

      Taishi rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat to see exactly what the perpetual flirt was doing. He turned just in time to see his brother sliding a hand up under his shirt to expose his abdomen as he held Mikuni’s gaze with a smoldering glare. An exasperated growl ripped itself from Taishi’s throat. “Tsurugi!” His low voice rumbled out of his mouth like thunder in the distance. “I suggest you go wait for your date elsewhere.”

      Tsurugi jerked his gaze over to Taishi, countering his brother’s simmering rage with a smug, unconcerned grin. “Sorry, Tai-chan!” He hopped off the counter and crossed the room, keeping his gaze locked on his date’s stunned face. “I’ll wait for you in the living room, Monsieur.” He purred. With a wink and a tiny wave, he was out of sight.

      The sole Kamiya left in the room cleared his throat with a marked annoyance, ripping Mikuni out of the trance he’d fallen into watching the sway of Tsurugi’s hips. The overwhelmed Alicein whipped his head back around to find his would-be inquisitor watching him with a wholly unsettling look of amusement. “Monsieur?” Taishi asked with the arch of a brow and the knowing curl of his lips.

      “I-I’m part French,” Mikuni answered dumbly. He broke eye contact for a moment, out of sheer necessity. ‘This guy is way too intense,’ he thought as he took a centering breath. He raised his eyes again and began with as much confidence as he could muster. “I assure you, Taishi-”

      "Kamiya,” the brunette said dryly, “if you please. No need for an honorific, but you are most certainly not at a point to be using my given name.”

      A frazzled blush leapt to the floundering teen’s cheeks as he swallowed and started over. “I assure you, Kamiya, I don’t have any ill intentions with your brother. I’m genuinely interested in him and would love to get to know him.” Mikuni couldn’t help but feel as if he were applying for a position at prestigious firm. “I hope we can become exclusive.” He added with the most charming smile he could manage.

      Taishi chuckled darkly. “Well, then. I'm sure my brother will waste no time in testing your resolve.” He rose from the table. “Enjoy your date, Blonde,” he remarked as he left the kitchen.

      Mikuni barely had time to pull himself back together before Tsurugi was poking his head back into the room and smirking suggestively. “I’m ready to go now,” he declared in a sing-song voice. Sighing heavily, the mentally drained blonde got up from the table and crossed over to his date. He reached up and ran his fingers through Tsurugi’s hair as if he needed the physical contact to recharge. The brunette smiled cutely and tilted his head into the other teen’s touch. The tension etched into Mikuni’s face softened and an easy smile unfurled across his lips as he watched the other’s contented face.

After a few moments more, Tsurugi opened his eyes and grabbed his potential lover’s hand with a grin. “Ok, time to go. I’m excited to see what you have planned for me.” He led Mikuni by the wrist, offering his brother a cheerful “bye, Tai-chan” and a small wave on their way through the living room. Taishi merely peered up from the novel he was reading in the barest gesture of acknowledgement.

      “Your brother’s so intense, that was a bit unnerving.” Mikuni admitted quietly once they were outside, walking down the front path.

      “Oh, he’s just trying to scare you, he’s a bit overprotective.” Tsurugi chuckled warmly.

      “That’s an understatement.” The younger teen pulled his arm back, gently guiding his date back around to face him. “Well, after all that, I think I could use a little pick me up.” Mikuni reached up with his free hand and caressed the brunette’s cheek.

      Tsurugi tilted his face down invitingly, and the shorter teen went up onto the balls of his feet to eagerly accept the invitation as both of them let their eyes drift shut. One of Mikuni’s hands found its way up to wrap around Tsurugi’s neck while the other rested on the small of his back, holding him tightly up against the blonde. As the kiss became hungrier and more urgent, the older teen’s wandering hands found their way up under the other’s shirt- one running up along the blonde’s spine while the other dipped teasingly into the seat of his jeans.

      Mikuni broke away and opened his eyes to gaze heatedly up into Tsurugi’s beautifully flushed face. “Would you like to go back to my place?” He asked with a sinful smile. “You seemed very… eager back there.” He toyed with the silky onyx locks at the nape of his date’s neck as he waited for an answer.

      “Oh, believe me… Monsieur… I’m very eager.” Tsurugi pulled Mikuni back into his chest and angled his face to nibble on Mikuni’s earlobe. He released it after a few moments to brush his lips against the blonde’s tragus and whisper seductively into his ear. “Eager to show you just how much of a shameless little slut I can be.”

      A soft moan escaped Mikuni’s throat and he shivered against the playful brunette's warm, lithe body.

      “But...” Tsurugi suddenly loosened his hold and pulled away with an impish grin. “I think I’d like to get serious about you. Why don’t we go on that date first, hmmm?” He turned away and headed down toward the Alicein family car, where Dodo sat patiently behind the wheel. “Coming, Mikuni?” He called out teasingly.

      With a wolfish grin and an unconcious, primal growl rising from his throat, the enchanted blonde followed as if he were on an invisible lead. 

 

* to be continued *


End file.
